Harriet Jamie de Potidaea-Amphipolis
by Jexa
Summary: AU/Fem-Harry. Harriet Potter had been left on her relatives doorsteps. However, someone saw what was happening and interfered.
1. Chapter 1-The girl-who-lived

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Xena:Warrior Princess belongs to Robert Tapert and Sam Raimi.

* * *

Harriet Jamie de Potidaea-Amphipolis - The Girl Who Lived

Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Gabrielle de Potidaea-Amphipolis exclaimed out of frustration. "Xena! I just don't understand why the neighbors cannot control that child's temper. If I have to hear him scream for sweets this late at night anymore I will go insane!" She said loudly. Her face set in a grimace. She shoved the covers off of her frame and got out of bed. Hurriedly she walked to the window and pulled the curtain back to glance across the street. To the house that contained the spoiled brat.

Xena smirked at the irritation in her blonde companion. It was amusing to see her in such a fire spitting mood. Intoxicating even. "Other than the fact that they are morons." Xena replied. She thought nothing too highly of those idiots. The ones who called themselves the Dursley's. Upon their first week in living across the street from them, Xena, had had to threaten the fat oaf away from Gabrielle. His beady little eyes had strayed to the blonde, and Xena could imagine the disgusting thoughts oozing all around his small rodent mind.

"Xena!"

"Hey, I'm calling it like I see it." She stated. She grinned at Gabrielle, and continued to sharpen her sword. Although her weapon was considered absolute in this time, she maintained the weapon to perfection out of sheer habit. She narrowed her eyes. Alti. She shook her head in annoyance. The evil shamaness had tampered with Gabrielle and her life, one too many times. Alti's latest plot had involved cloning Xena and Gabrielle and bringing them into the 20th century. Xena glanced at Gabrielle who continued to glare out the window, she lifted an eyebrow at the woman. They had narrowly escaped Alti, by faking there supposed deaths. They had traveled the world. They started in Greece to find out exactly how they had died. Then on they went around the world learning the history and current trends of each different culture. Some Middle Eastern cultures were still similar to what they had been back in the ancient days, but for the most part the rest of the world had greatly improved upon its standards. Howbeit barbaric tendencies were still prone to pop up and Xena couldn't help getting in the way of the idiots who had no self-control over there urges. Plus Gabrielle still had a habit of getting kidnapped, even if the Amazon Princess could now fight back effectively. She still required some form of rescuing from the Warrior Princess. They had recently settled down in England. Little Whinging, Surrey to be exact. The neighborhood had turned up its noses at its newest members of the community, but Xena saw it as a blessing. No one was getting into her business or attempting to make small talk. Gabrielle had tried, but her efforts had fallen on deaf ears. They wanted nothing to do with the two foreign women.

"Xena, are you even listening to me?" Gabrielle demanded. Her hands rested tightly on her hips, her foot tapped impatiently, and her eyes were glaring flames in her direction.

"Of course." The warrior lied.

"No, you were not." The other woman argued back. Xena raised an eyebrow. "What did I just say?" Gabrielle challenged.

"No, you were not. What did I just say?" The brunette mocked back.

Gabrielle let out a small growl of irritation walked over to the bed, and hastily grabbed a pillow. She turned at chucked it at her friend. Xena easily caught the pillow and tossed it back onto the bed. She put her sharpening stone away and grabbed her sword. She pulled the curtain aside, and looked out the window. "What happened to the lights?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the Dursley's and telling them if they didn't quite their brat I was going to call the constables. Then all of a sudden the first lamp at the start of the street went out, and one by one the others followed. Yet, they didn't pop or anything, it seemed like something had called the lights out of the lamp and balls of light were sucked to the beginning of the street." She looked at Xena whose eyes were now darkly scanning the street for any signs of movement.

"How long ago did the kid stop screaming?"

"About five minutes before the lights went out. I think he finally cried himself to sleep."

"Well, the power isn't out. I can't tell if there is anybody out there, but I don't like the fact that the street lamps are out. Turn off the night stand lamp."

Gabrielle quickly turned the lamp off and allowed herself to relax in the darkness. The only light provided was from the moon, but clouds were swirling in and out of the moon. "It's the day after Hallows Eve. Demons and monsters could still be out and about." She stated.

"Just what I need, another battle." She grinned.

Gabrielle smacked her forehead. Fighting was all her friend could think of doing.

"Get your Sais, and gun. Go to the kitchen and be alert. I'm going to check out the neighborhood." She demanded of her friend. She quickly grabbed her scabbard, sheathed her sword, shoved it onto her back, and picked up her chakram and placed her favorite weapon her belt loop. She quickly made her way to the kitchen with Gabrielle hot on her heels. "Remember," she looked back at the blonde, "don't use the gun unless you absolutely have to. The thing is loud and will give away your position. Should you need to hide. Be safe." With that she opened the door and stepped out into the night.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark. Years of being a warrior and prepared her for many nights like this; when something fresh, and eerie is in the air. Quietly she made her way to the front of the yard. She stayed in the darkest of the shadows, and paused to listen for any sounds that would give away the presence of another being. At once she heard soft pattering's of shoes hitting the pavement. They were faint, but very close by. Also, there were the soft padded feet of a four legged animal, like it was walking alongside the person who was walking down the street. Slowly she made her way to the person and animal. Her breathing became soft, and non-existent. An old man, with a long beard, and wearing a cloak stood in front of a small cat.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Xena narrowed her eyes. _Gabs, you were right. Albeit, not demons, but witches. _ Xena thought. The cat was no longer there. There in its place was a woman. She also had a cloak on just like the man. She listened in on their conversation. She needed to know what threat they possessed to her, and her bard.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said, Professor McGonagall.

_Strange. I don't recall seeing a cat sitting on the wall today. I must have passed by it a million times today. _ Xena pulled herself out of her thoughts and chastised herself for slipping up. The old man had said something about celebrating. Yet what in the world should they be celebrating. She looked back at the strangers in her neighborhood.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no—even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked he had back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent—I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," the old man said gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for elven years."

"I know that, said Professor McGonagall irritably. But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

Xena inched forward a little bit more. She would move no further, but she could clearly see the dilemma playing out on the woman's features. She was clearly distraught, when by their conversation, according to the man, she should be celebrating, after some kind of dark times that they've had. She had yet to figure out what a muggle was. She returned to their conversation.

"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone—"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense—for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: _Voldemort_." Professor McGonagall flinched, but the man, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldermort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, _Voldemort,_ was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said the man calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too—well—noble to use them."

Xena struggled to come up with any reason why this Voldemort person would be so terrifying that people no, _witches_, and would be afraid to use his name, unless some spell or curse was cast upon his name. She had met many sorcerers who thought that their names were too good to be spoken by the rest of the mortals. She had also seen those very types cursed themselves by the Olympian Gods. _The fools. _She thought. Once again she focused on the two who had disturbed her peaceful night.

"What they're saying," she press on, "Is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, we to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are—are—that they're—dead!"

The man bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James…I can't believe it…I didn't want to believe it…Oh, Albus…That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter. Harriet. But—he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harriet Potter, Voldermort's power somehow broke—and that's why he's gone."

Albus nodded glumly.

"It's—it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harriet survive?"

"We can only guess," said Albus. "We may never know."

_Witches, magical powers!_ Xena thought. _How else would a babe survive another witch. _

"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

_Yes, tell us, so I can go back home. _The warrior thought.

"I've come to bring Harriet to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family she has left now."

_These people. They are horrible._ Xena shook her head at the old man's decision. _What about child protective services? This should be there job. Of course you people are witches. You don't exactly follow the common law. _

"You don't mean—you can't mean the people who live here?" Cried Professor McGonagall. Jumping to her feet and point at number four. "Dumbledore—you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son—I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harriet Potter come and live here!"

_I agree with you witch. No way should another child be put in their care, especially a girl. That uncle will horrible, nasty even. _

"It's the best place for her," said Dubledore firmly. "Her aunt and uncle will be albe to explain everything to him when she's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly. Sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand her! She'll be famous—a legend—I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harriet Potter day in the future—there will be books written about Harriet—every child in our world will know her name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very serious over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl's head. Famous before she can walk and talk! Famous for something she won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off she'll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"

Xena tilted her head slightly. She could understand both of their arguments clearly. However, this was no place for a little girl. Not one with an uncle as perverted as he was. This child would be better off anywhere, but here.

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as the looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as at they looked up at the sky—and a huge motorcycle feel out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

Xena's lip curled in a half grin. She wanted one. Her eyes traveled over the bike until they landed on the man who had flown it. He was large, larger than any man she had seen. _He must be half-giant. I killed the last giant millennia's ago. How is that even possible? _She looked back at the witches and half-giant in front of her and grimaced. They were dismantling. The woman had transformed back into a cat and was at the other end of the street. The half-giant had hopped back on the motorcycle and was back up in the air. The old man, Dumbledore, was walking towards the center of the street, and had pulled something out of his pocket. At once the street lamps power returned. The girl was in a small basket, wrapped in blankets, laid gently on the front porch of the Dursley's home. Xena's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was one thing to leave a child with relatives, but another to abandon one on a porch, on a cold night. _Idiots._ She thought.

"Good luck, Harriet," the old man murmured. He turned on his hell and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Xena stepped forward, out of the shadows. Hurriedly, she rushed to the child. Harriet Potter lay asleep in the basket. Xena leant down and smoothed the hair away from the child's face. A lightening scar was on her forehead, freshly made. She glanced up at the door of her neighbors, and then back to her home, where Gabrielle was waiting for her return. She raised an eyebrow. It had been too long, and knowing Gabrielle the bard was probably already here. She looked around a little, and sure enough on the other side the bard was unsuccessfully, not hiding from her. She smirked. She took the child out of the basket and held her close. With one hand she motioned for the bard to step forward and grab the basket. Silently they made their way back to their home.

Once inside and little Harriet was tucked away safely onto the bed, Xena and Gabrielle sat in the chairs staring at her in the bed.

Gabrielle softly asked, "Are we going to raise her?"

Xena leaned back in the chair. She put her feet onto the edge of the bed, and rested her head on the back of the seat. "I am no good with children. My firstborn was murdered—" Gabrielle winced at the painful memory of what her flesh and blood had done to her best friends family. "—my daughter had a bounty put on her head by the Olympian Gods." Xena paused and looked at the bard, "what do you think?"

"I don't think she should be left with her family. Her aunt is nosy, and always looking around at the other neighbors for gossip details and her husband gives me the creeps. Their son is a bully, especially on the playground. The other toddlers don't like to go to near to him. He always takes their toys and snacks." She stated. "And you know how I feel about the orphanages and the foster care systems around the world. They are horrible, filled with despicable and spiteful people. Hardly any of them actually care about the children."

"Then it's settled then. You will be loved, safe, and have a wonderful family, Harriet Jamie de Potidaea-Amphipolis." Xena exclaimed.

"Hey, what about what was in the letter?"

"We'll tell her when it's time for her to go to that magic school. Until then, what she doesn't know, won't hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2- Talking to snakes

Xena: Warrior Princess belongs to Rob Tapert. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2

_A skill to be wary of_

Almost ten years had passed since Harriet de Potidaea-Amphipolis had been plucked away from relatives that would have let her live in a cruel and abusive environment. She had, had many adventures with her adoptive family, Xena and Gabrielle. They had traveled around the world. Greece, Africa, China, Japan, Britain, and currently for the past year they had been traveling throughout the Northern America. They had started in Canada, but had moved onto the United States. Harri had attended her first public school at the age of 9 in New York City, but after several different expulsions, and fighting complaints she had continued to be home schooled by Gabrielle. After the last school fiasco they had traveled down to Florida, and then onto Louisiana, followed by a short stay in Oklahoma, moved to Arizona, and currently were in a city outside the bigger one known as Los Angeles, California. Trouble always seemed to find the three. Gabrielle had been kidnapped by some thugs in a biker gang down in Florida. Harri had helped Xena track them down. Harri had been attacked by some adult men wanting a young girl. She had taken care of two of the men by herself, and Xena had stopped the other two. It had been a moment of pride for her. She felt as if she had proven to the warrior women that she too was a warrior to be reckoned with. She had learned many lessons from Xena and Gabrielle. The two women had taught her to stand up for what she believes in, to always do the right thing, and to be aware of any danger that could be lurking.

The women were amazing warriors, and through Harriet's ten years of life she had been taught several fighting maneuvers, strategy skills, to always think several steps ahead of your enemy's, and had made several friendships that would last her entire life time. They, just last year, had told her about her true parents. How an evil man had murdered her real parents, and had tried to murder her. However, the evil man could not. They did not know why, but that he couldn't. Harriet knew that she had been loved by her real parents and by her new family as well.

"Harri! Breakfast is ready!" Gabrielle hollered.

Harri finished putting her hair into a ponytail. Her hair was a black with natural auburn highlights. If she had it her way she wanted to add a blue tint to her hair. Xena wouldn't let her though. She said she was too young for that sort of thing. Harri shook her head. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly though. They were a bright green, and made her feel more related to Gabrielle, for the blonde woman also had green eyes. At one point she would have had to wear glasses, had she not complained to Xena how horrible it would be to practice archery and throwing knives if she had to look through lenses. Xena had agreed and at once had found a way to make extra money to pay for laser surgery on her eyes, which had given back her 20/20 vision. She was every much the tomboy that Xena had helped raised her to be. The scar on her forehead was shaped like a lightning bolt. She used that for what she considered street credibility amongst the other boys in the neighborhood. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before opening her bedroom door. She paused momentarily in the hallway. Many years of living with an ex-warlord, and an Amazon Princess had taught her to be on edge all the time. One never knew when the next attack would come. She crept slowly down the hall. The doors on either side of the narrow hallway were shut. She listened for any sign that Xena or Gabrielle could be lurking around the corner. She smiled. Someone was in fact just around the corner, and they would not catch her off guard. She slowly backtracked until she was in her room. She quickly opened her bedroom window and climbed outside. She had just finished shutting the window when she was splashed with cold water.

Sputtering she spun on her heel to see the culprit. Xena stood several feet back with a bucket of water. "Almost got by me kid, almost." Xena said with a chuckle.

"Dang it!" She exclaimed. Xena let the bucket drop from her hands.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast before Gabrielle sends out a search party."

Harri shook her head to get rid of the loose beads of water trickling down her face. "Ok."

"That was good!" Exclaimed Harri. Her eyes brimmed with momentary pleasure from the food she had just consumed.

"Thank you." The blonde replied.

A loud belch was the brunette's gratitude. "Sorry." She muttered to a glaring Gabrielle and Harri. They both shook their heads at her. "What's the plan for today?" She asked as she picked up the plates.

"I figured we could go downtown. The mall has some good bargains, or the swap meet is today we can go there for good bargains as well." Gabrielle said.

"What about Harri's school work?"

"I'm finished with my homework, and Gabby doesn't start the next lesson until tomorrow." Harri answered before Gabrielle could say anything.

"She's right. That leaves her with a free day today."

"Alright, but in between your 'bargaining' can we include maybe a basketball game or some type of sport, I think there might even be a baseball game being played down at the park this evening."

"If you can handle our shopping," Gabrielle squeezed Harri's shoulder, "then I suppose the little warrior and I can join you for some type of game. Harri?"

"Yah. I love shopping with you Xena!"

"Only because Gabrielle cannot help herself, and needs help from some ridiculous man, then it turns into some big fight, which I have to step in and you estimate how long it takes to diffuse the situation." She stated.

"Hey! I'm not that bad Xena."

"I dunno, Gabby." Harri grinned cheekily at the blonde.

"You want that lesson today instead, Harri?"

"Er—No!"

After several minutes of bickering the trio had decided to head to the mall first. Xena sulked behind the bard, and child. They were in there element. Every store held some type of item that needed to be looked at and pondered if it was worth its price. She shook her head. Harri looked behind her, and waved at Xena who waved back. Several stores later they were seated in the food court. Harri and the two adults had bought a pizza. Harri was on her second piece when she heard voices in front her being raised. Xena and Gabrielle had both tensed. Slowly the Warrior Princess turned. Harri put her slice of pizza down and moved away from the table. She noticed farther down a man yelling, threateningly shoving his hands rudely into a woman's face. She knew at once Gabrielle, being an Amazon, would not stand for this, and Xena would not either. At once the two women stood up and Xena made a path towards the two. Gabrielle followed in her wake. In an afterthought she motioned for Harri to walk across to the other side and go outside. Harri gave a short whistle, which would reach Gabby's ears and let her know she would be out of any impending danger.

Harri was safely outside. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze in the late month of May. THUD- Harri winced, CRASH- her shoulders shivered-BAM-she looked through the glass doors to see Xena and Gabrielle making their exit.

"Come on kid, the swap meet awaits us." Xena said grabbing Harri by the arm and leading her toward the car.

Harri much preferred the swap meet over the mall. There were more people, and you could barter with the merchants unlike a store. Her favorite pastime outside of sparring with Xena, was watching Gabrielle barter with the merchants. The blonde had a way with words and could talk any merchant down several dollars on the items she wanted. Bartering was a great skill to have, and the best way to learn was to learn from the masters. So she watched as Gabrielle made her first barter conquest, a skirt that would fit Harri perfectly. Harri's eyes widened and she looked for Xena to talk Gabby out of buying that ridiculous thing for her. Xena was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh. She figured she would have to wear it once to please Gabrielle and then burn it when she was left alone. She decided to see what else there was going on at the swap meet. Loud music boomed through speakers hanging on the posts, people swarmed around different stands, and the diverse attendance of concession stands was thick in the air. Although, they had eaten lunch less than an hour ago, Harri assumed, Xena was probably chowing down at a Greek stand.

Harri stood outside a large crowd that had gathered around a stage. She peeked through crowd and realized a snake charmer was about to perform. Her eyes light up with excitement. She had always wanted to see one in person. She enjoyed watching the cartoons with Bugs Bunny as he pretended to be a snake charmer. She maneuvered her way through the crowd and was in front as close as she could get.

The man in the turban began to play a soothing note on his pungi. The basket in front of the man seemed to jerk and shake until it went still. Then slowly the lid started to life up and a snake started to protrude from the mouth of the basket. Harri grinned.

The snakes mouth opened and the tonged forked forward tasting the air. "Yuck humansss stenchssss." The snake seemed to hiss out.

Harri looked at the snake in surprise, when the snake made eye contact, she mouthed, "You can talk?"

The snake nodded back. Harri gulped. Talking snakes were not natural. The crowd took a step back. Harri gulped. The snake was out of the basket, and was slithering towards the crowd, towards Harri. She tried to take a step back, but the crowd stopped her. "Stop!" She demanded. The snake lifted its head and looked at her. All around her the people were snickering, and chuckling. She looked at the people.

"Hey freak-girl, you think you can talk to snakes?" A boy maybe a year older than her said. She glared in his direction. He was on the right off her.

"Of course not!" She declared.

"Yah, right freak. You hissed at it." He motioned to the now stationary snake. It's tongue flickered at the air. Without warning the boy quickly put his hands on her back to shove her.

Harri dropped to her knees and rolled to the left, which propelled the boy forward and he landed on his stomach with a thud. He face was inches away from the snakes. He started screaming. The snake started to advance. "Stop! Go back to the basket." Harri demanded. The snake stopped looked at Harri, then at the boy, flicked its tongue and then quickly turned back towards the basket.

"Ah, Mom, Mom, the freak-girl can talk to snakes!" The boy hollered as he picked himself up and ran away from the crowd.

The man hastily put the snake back into the basket. "You, girl," he pointed at her, "that is dark magic, snake talk, you must be evil." He tied the lid shut on the basket and made to move away from the crowd.

"What, no! It's no stranger than when people talk to their dogs, or cats." Harri argued back. However, the crowd wasn't listening to her. Instead they were gawking at her like she was some kind of specimen that needed to be in a cage. "Whatever." She muttered. She turned on her heel and shoved her way past the crowd. "Move." She exclaimed as they tried to push her back.

"Freak. Devil-girl! Abomination!" Harri blinked as the crowd became more aggressive.

"Mom! Xena!" She hollered at the tops of her lungs. The crowd tried to push her back farther towards the center of the circle. She desperately wished she could be anywhere, but in the middle of them. At once she felt a weird pull at her navel. She blinked and when she reopened them she was standing next to Gabrielle.

"Oh, hey Harri. Wait until you see what I bought!" She exclaimed.

Harri looked at her worriedly. She glanced around her looking for the crowd as if they might start a witch hunt. "I—I am not feeling to good. Do you think we can go home?" Harri asked.

Gabrielle immeidatly felt Harri's forehead. "You don't feel warm, but you are looking kind of pale. Let me text Xena and tell her to meet us at the car."

"There is no need." The warrior stated as she walked up behind Gabrielle. "We can go." She gave Harri a nod, and lead them towards the entrance. "Harri, you can explain what happened when we get home. Alright, sweety." She looked back at the child, her eyebrow raised.

"Yah, of course, Xena." She slightly bowed her head in embarrassment. She knew deep down that Xena had saw the interaction.

"What do you mean she can explain what happened?" Gabrielle asked.

"When we get home," Xena glared at Gabrielle, "it probably goes along with that darn letter."

"Oh—OH, I understand, so when we get home she'll explain or we'll explain?." Gabrielle said confused.

Harri looked between the two women. She had a feeling that they knew something more. The drive home had been tense. Harri had watched Xena out of the corner of her eye. The warrior's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. _What she had seen must have really upset her. I hope she isn't mad that I am mad me. It's not like I did anything wrong._ Harri thought. It just seemed strange that people would freak out when all she did was tell the snake to stop. It wasn't like she was speaking another language. It was English, plain and clear for any other English speaker to understand. Even someone who wasn't fluent in English would have known that stop meant a halt in progress. She shook her head. It was ridiculous.

Once at home, Xena had demanded that Harri take the newly purchased items put them away, and go wash up. When she was done she was supposed to regroup with the two women in the living room. She took her time putting away the new clothes that Gabrielle had bought for her. She let out a sigh. She had hardly ever gotten in trouble by the women. They had always been supportive of her. Yet the look in Xena's eyes at the flea market said she was probably not going to like what came next.

She made her way to the living room. Xena and Gabrielle were sitting on the couch side by side. They were talking softly to one another. Gabrielle glanced in Harri's direction, smiled, "Come sit down." She moved over and patted the seat in between Xena and herself. She stumbled as she made her way over.

"What happened with the snake Harri?"

"You saw, didn't you." Harri mumbled.

"All I saw was the boy going to shove you, and you dodging. He got mad yelled, and then you hissed at the snake, and the crowd started swarming around you. One minute you were in the middle, and then there was a pop and you were gone," Xena paused, "I searched for you, but I couldn't see you anywhere near the crowd anymore. I—I panicked and went to go inform Gabs of the situation, but then I saw you there with her already."

"I don't know how that happened. Those people got upset with me. They called me evil, a devil-girl. The snake was going after the crowd, and all I did was told it to stop- what do you mean I hissed?" She interrupted herself.

"The snake hissed at you, and you hissed back."

"I thought I was speaking English. I imagined that the snake could understand me. Am I freak?" She looked up into the Xena's icy blue eyes.

"No, no way in tarturas are you a freak." Xena said quickly, "and don't you ever think otherwise."

"Talking to snakes. Xena, back in the ancient times that was considered a dark type of magick. Alti-" Xena growled at Gabreille as she mentioned that name, "always had snakes around her."

"It was the person. Not the snakes. Harri, is not an evil person." She patted the girl on her back. "Gabrielle and I need to tell you more about how we got you."

"Go on Gabs, tell her."

Gabrielle tut tuted at Xena's tact. "Harri, you know that we rescued you from being left out all night on a porch. The people that left you on that porch were witches. They, before they had left, had talked about your parents, whom, were witches as well. They knew magic, and they attended a prestigious school in Britain to learn magic. Your name has been on the enrollment sheet since you were born," she paused and looked at Xena who had pulled envelope out of Gabrielle's purse, "the letter Xena has, is what they left with you. It was a letter to your relatives who would have raised you, had we not intervened."

"I'm glad we did, we have an awesome child present with us." Xena said with a bright smile and a small bow of her head in Harri's direction. Harri couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Uh um, as I was saying, a while ago we told you about the man that murdered your parents, well he was a witch too. He, he tried to kill you too." Harri gasped. This was news, grave news to her. "The man, he couldn't. For whatever reason, he could not kill you. All you got from him," she reached forward and traced the lightening scar on Harri's forehead, "was that."

Xena continued for Gabrielle, "Those people left you there because they thought it would be tough for you growing up in their world, the magic world. This evil witch, that wanted you dead, well he ended up being destroyed, by you. The magic world did not know how you did it, but this man was infamous. He was murdering people, and the magic world was afraid of him, so afraid that they refused to speak his name. You are famous in their world. Famous for something you did as a babe. You were hardly a few months older than a year. The people, the old man, his, Dumbledee, Dumbledot—

"Dumbledore."

"Yes, Dumbledore, thanks Gabs, he thought all the fame would go to your head. Give you a big ego. It gave him no right to leave you on the porch though. He could have woken your relatives."

"Xena, you're getting off topic."

"Oh, right. Anyways, you're a witch too, so talking to snakes should be normal for witches. I suggest, however, that you be careful of who you let know that you can speak to snakes. I know thousands of years ago it was dark magic, but I don't know about now."

Harri looked at Xena, "the snake charmer said I was evil. It could still be considered dark." She replied. "I think I want to go to my room." Xena glanced at Gabrielle.

"Go on, we'll call you back when supper is ready."

"Ok." She said lightly.

She lay down on her bed. She allowed the tears to fall. Someone had wanted her dead. She had only been a baby and they wanted to kill her. They had killed her parents and wanted to kill her. Xena and Gabrielle's words kept replaying in her head. She cried herself to sleep.

In the kitchen Gabrielle was preparing supper while Xena sat at the table watching the bard work. "Xena, maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her."

"She needed to know."

"What if it really upsets her?"

"She's our little warrior. She can handle it. We didn't raise a young woman to cry over something she has no control over."

"Shush, what if she hears you."

"Then she will know how proud we are of her."

"We still didn't tell her Dumbledore's worry that the man who tried to kill her, might still be out there, bidding his time or that witches followers as well."

"We will. Let's just let this little tidbit of info sink in and we'll tell her more."

"Sweetheart, sweetie."

"Huh? What's going on?" Harri mumbled. She opened her eyes as she felt herself being softly shook.

"Dinner is ready." Gabrielle said. "Are you ok?" she inquired of Harri.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She rubbed her eyes and swung out of bed. They walked in silence back to the kitchen where Xena was patiently waiting for them to come so she could eat. "You fixed my favorite meal!" Harri exclaimed as she looked at the kitchen table. She loved spaghetti, green salad and Italian bread. "Thank you!" She hugged Gabrielle.

"Come on lets eat." Xena said.

"Xena, cool it or I'll sew your lips shut." She raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I mean it." The woman pointed in her direction.

Xena held up her arms in surrender, "I'm sorry. Can we eat?" Xena asked with amusement. Gabrielle glared daggers at the brunette.

"Yes, we can eat." She answered back.

"Um, you guys." Harri said after they had started to eat. Xena and Gabrielle looked at her. "What was the name of the man that wa—wanted me dead?'

"It don't matter." Gabrielle said at once.

"That's not what you were worried about an hour ago."

"I don't think we should discuss this over dinner."

"Voldemort." Xena said defiantly.

"Xena!"

"She wanted to know. She needs to know. Now she knows."

"Gabrielle, Xena, please don't argue. I don't like it." Harri stated.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time.

"Is there any other questions you have?" Xena asked her.

"Yeah. You said my parents were witches and that they went to a school to learn magic. What's the name and when will I be able to attend. I mean if you would allow me to attend." Harri said.

"I don't exactly recall the name ever being mentioned the night we got you, or in the letter. It said that your name was down. That was it. Don't ever question whether or not we would allow you to attend. It's a part of your heritage. You need to know where you come from. It'll be good for you." Xena said.

Harri smile brightly. "So if I do get accepted, then I can go. Awesome!"

Xena and Gabrielle smiled at each over Harri's enthusiasm.


	3. Chapter 3- The Letter

Once again, Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Sam Raimi/Rob Tapert.

Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3- A whole new world

_ Somewhere in Scotland_

Professor McGonagall was watching interestingly as the acceptance letters were being written out. She was almost to the P's. Harriet Potter would be attending this term. The Girl-Who-Lived, would finally be away from those muggles, and in the place that she belonged. She frowned as she read the address of next envelope.

_Harriet Potter-de-Potidaea-Amphipolis, Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, California, United States of America, 2__nd__ largest bedroom in the mansion. _

That was wrong. Not only was there two more last names added after Potter, it was not the Dursley name, and the girl was not even in the United Kingdom. She quickly plucked the envelope form the send pile after the acceptance letter and been charmed into it. Albus had to see this.

_In the United States_

"Go Harri, hit a home run!" Harri smirked at the pitcher. He frowned. Her family was cheering her on from the stands, and they weren't quiet either. She let her fingers relax on the base of the bat. Her eyes focused in on the ball. The pitcher nodded at the catcher, pulled his arm back, and quickly the ball was spinning towards Harri. She forced her eyes not to blink, as the ball moved closer. She let out a breath and swung. Cling! She had made contact. She watched the ball pop up in the air, and soar over the field and then out of it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. She quickly set a shrug jog as she moved from base to base. The other team glared at her. It was only her third time up to bat, and it had been her third home run. This time the bases had been loaded. Harri had greedily added another four points to her teams score. The bottom of the ninth inning had declared her team the victor with her last home run. Her team had just won the little league championship. They had only lost 2 games for their season. She jumped up and down with her teammates.

"Great job honey." Gabrielle said to her. The two women had made their way to Harri. She stood with her team.

"Wonderful game." Xena said as well.

"Thanks you two. It was a great game." She looked at her teammates as they moved away from the trio and decided where to celebrate.

"Did you want to go celebrate with them, this time?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nah. I'm good just going home with you guys for a celebration." She said. Yet her eyes traveled over to her teammates. It didn't matter what type of sports team she made it onto, she had always felt alienated from the others. "Can I get that video game I've been wanting?" She asked out of thin air.

"How about a new book?" Gabrielle countered.

"Or we could go to the movie theater?" Xena said.

"Or the library." Retorted Gabrielle.

"Or you can just get me the video game." Harri included.

"No." Both adults said at the same time. Harri let her shoulder's slouch and her lip pout. She gave Xena the puppy eyes. Xena was the hard one, the cold one, and yet, Xena would spoil her rotten if Gabrielle would let her get away with it.

"Stop that." Gabrielle said to her. "I have known your tricks since you were old enough to figure out how to manipulate people. Plus, uh-hello," she pointed her finger at Xena, "she helped raised you. I know her tricks like the back of my hand."

"She's right you know." Xena said. She winked at Harri. Her eyes lit up. That was Xena's signal that the game was already in her room.

"Did you get her the game?"

"Come on Gabrielle! You think I would go behind your back and get her the game that you've already said she doesn't need?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Xena blinked at her. "Really? Your opinion has dropped that low. To think that of me!"

"Yup."

"Come on!"

"Harri do you believe this?"

Harri looked between the two. However, before she could answer though her stomach let out a large growl. Xena's stomach soon followed her example.

"You two. Ugh! Are. Always. Hungry!" Gabrielle said.

"I just played a game, and I'm hungry." Harri stated.

"We should go home, order some Chinese and watch tv."

"We could eat Chinese, and then read-"

"Enough with shoving books in front of our faces. Harri is off for the summer, and so am I." Xena said and walked off. Harri and Gabrielle quickly followed her.

On the way home Harri was deep in thought. She was not paying attention to the conversation her mothers were having. "Hey, Harri. Penny for your thoughts." Gabrielle inquired.

"Just remembering my dream from last night." She replied as a motorcycle passed by them.

"Was it exciting?" Xena asked.

"It had a flying motorcycle in it, and there was a lot of green light." Harri said.

Xena took her eyes off of the road and glanced over at Gabrielle in the passenger seat. "Was I driving?"

"Xena you don't need a motorcycle, especially a flying one. I can just imagine what type of damage you would do."

"Lots of it." Harri piped in. Gabrielle turned sharply in her seat and glared at her. Harri gave her a grin, and Xena chuckled.

"She's right again! Boy is she on a roll or what?"

"Do you remember anything specific from your dream?" Gabrielle continued.

"Um, there was a large man in it and baby I think. Not sure though."

"Xena is that even possible?"

"She's saying it."

"What, what am I saying?" Harri asked confused.

"You're dream isn't a dream. There was a half-giant flying a motorcycle, and he had you. You were the baby." Xena said. "It's strange, not a lot of people can remember there life from when they were that young."

"Could it be because I am a witch?"

"It very well could be." Harri sat back in the seat and pondered. She could not account for the green light.

"Do you know the name of guy on the motorcycle?"

"No, I was distracted. I didn't catch his name." Xena replied. "What about you, did you catch it?"

"Hagrid."

"Strange name."

"It could be a witch thing." Harri said. "Who are those people in front of our house?"

Xena slowed the car to a crawl. There were two people standing in front of their gate. They both had cloaks on. Xena narrowed her eyes.

"Sweetheart, go on and duck down. Keep your head out of sight. Don't come out of the car until I or Gabby says it's clear." Xena said. She glared at the people standing in front of their home. "Gabrielle?" She inquired, "Do they look familiar to you?"

"I think so. We won't know who they are until we confront them." She stated

"Yeah." The warrior agreed.

"She turned the engine off. Then looked at Gabrielle, but spoke to Harriet, "The keys are in the ignition, if it's dangerous drive to the safe house." She told her daughter.

"Xena, wait!" Gabrielle grabbed the warriors arm as she made to get out.

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"How would Harri, be able to drive. We haven't—Xena you didn't!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I did. I taught her last year when you were busy writing that essay for reader's digest. She's a natural, a speed demon even. Xena said proudly.

"Oh boy. You're not off the hook. She's only ten. She doesn't need to know how to drive yet. We will discuss this later. Let's go."

"Almost forgot." Xena stated. She leaned over the console and reached a cross Gabrielle, opened the glove box and pulled out her chakram. "We can't be left defenseless." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the taller woman and proceeded to follow her out of the car and up the drive way.

Harri, carefully tried climbing into the front seat. "Ouch!" she proclaimed as he banged her kneed on the console. She rubbed her knee trying to dull the pain, as she peered over the dashboard watching her mother's confronting the strangers.

Xena was in warrior mode. Her body language screamed out danger. Harri grinned as Xena poked the male figure in the chest making him step back away from her. She was focused on Xena and the prowess she possessed that she had not noticed Gabrielle turn on her heel and head back to the car.

"Hey!" She exclaimed as the driver's door was pulled open.

"Come on Harri. It looks like we're going to get more answers regarding your past."

"Oh. Well who are they?" She nodded in the strangers direction.

"According to them, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Grab the keys."

She pulled the keys out of the ignition, slammed the car door shut and followed Gabrielle as she made her way to the front door, where Xena was inviting them inside their home.

The two people had made themselves comfortable in the front room. Xena sat in one recliner, and had her feet propped up on the footstool. Although she appeared relaxed, she was keen and ready for action should anything dangerous happen. Gabrielle sat down on the love seat, and Harri followed her.

"Hello Harriet. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is my college Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall." The man stated. He was elderly looking. He wore half-moon shaped glasses over light blue eyes that sparkled in the light. He had an elongated hat that sat lopsided on his head, and drooped slightly forward. His cloak was royal purple with bright yellow stars. His hair was grey, and his long beard traveled down to his midsection and it a brilliant white. The woman, McGonagall, was several years younger than the man. Her hair was pulled tightly into a bun. She too wore glasses but behind the lenses her eyes were of a strict manner. Her cloak was a deep scarlet color.

"Hello." Harri replied politely. She glanced between the two adults, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. _They are the top dogs. The top dogs of where? _"Excuse me but where exactly are you Headmaster over?" She asked.

Dumbledore bowed his head slightly to look Harri in the eyes. "Ah yes, we are over Hogwarts School, of witchcraft and wizardry."

"It's the best school for witches and wizards in Europe." McGonagall stated .

"Is that so?" Xena challenged.

McGonagall's head snapped in her direction.

"Of course it is! For thousands of years many Wizarding families have trusted Hogwarts with their children's education."

"Well, Gabrielle and I have been looking at sending Harri to Beaxbatens." She said.

Harri looked up at Gabrielle who was watching the visitors closely. The Beuxubtons school was news to her ears. Xena and Gabrielle had never mentioned the school to her or even that they would send her there. _Could Xena be bluffing? She thought._

"Harriet Potter not go to Hogwarts! That's preposterous! Her family has attended for generations." McGonagall exclaimed.

"Potidaea-Amphipolis."

Eight eyes traveled to Harri's. "I beg your pardon?" McGonagall said.

"I am not Harriet Potter. My former parents are deceased. My moms," she jerked her head to Gabrielle and pointed at Xena, " gave me their last name when they adopted me."

"She didn't mean any disrespect." Dumbledore said. "We came to deliver your Hogwarts letter and to discover the history your family has lived the last ten years, if that is alright with your parents, that is." His eyes twinkled in their direction.

"That is fine with use." Gabrielle said.

McGonagall pulled out a thick envelope and handed it to Harri.

"The envelope clearly had her name on it, the country, the house, and the bedroom that she resided in every night. She flipped it over and pulled the top up. She pulled out the papers inside.

Harri reads the acceptance letter out loud to the occupants to the room.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Miss. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Xena and Gabrielle listened patiently as she read. She moved onto the next page. She didn't read it out loud, instead she just looked over the items on it and then handed it to Gabrielle. "Where would my parent's be able to the required school supplies?" Harri asked.

"In Diagon Alley, a small section in London that is entirely made up of shops." Professor Dumbledore said.

Xena and Gabrielle were now huddled together whispering over the list. Every once and awhile Xena would glare at Dumbledore then whisper some more to Gabrielle. The blonde faced the two professors.

"What class will Harri be enrolled in once term starts?" Gabrielle asked.

"All mandatory classes for the first years through second years are Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Flying, History of Magic, and Charms. after the second year, all new third years will be able to sign up for addition classes." Professor McGonagall answered.

"How long have you had Harri?" Professor Dumbledore countered. If they were going to interrogate the two Professors he was going to question back.

"Since the night _you_ abandoned her on that awful families doorstep." Xena snarled back. Her calm eyes were no a dangerous icy blue and Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's arm to try and calm the warrior down. Harri was truly their daughter and Xena had a hard time forgiving the wizards for leaving their daughter outside, on a cold night.

The old wizard winced as if he had been struck. Her words were sharp and they hit him deeply. Professor McGonagall turned sharply to look at him. "I told you not to leave her with them." She shook her head at them.

Gabrielle looked at Xena who was still seething with anger. The two Professors had no idea what danger they could be in, if the warrior snapped. "If you two had not left her there, we would never have had the chance to have Harri as our _daughter._" She said, hoping it would be the cold water to put out Xena's burning rage.

Xena allowed her body to relax. It would not do to rip their heads off in front of Harri. She may have taught the girl how to fight, and hold her own, but she had never been witness to any scarring bloodshed. Xena had always kept from killing anyone, had Harri been within the boundaries of any fight.

Professor McGonagall had finally picked up on the tension radiating from the tall woman. "I can see that you have raised her well." She said with a warm smile, which the blonde woman returned. Xena nodded at her. "Harri, would you like to see some magic?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I would!" She exclaimed. Professor McGonnagall pulled her wand out and aimed it at Dumbledore. She gave a flick, and Dumbledore was no more. He was now a medium sized Billy goat. "That Ms. Potidaea-Amphipolis is the branch of magic I teach. Transfiguration." She said with a smile.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. Gabrielle covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Xena just glared at the goat.

"Baaaa!" The goat cried out.

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand again and Dumbledore was back to his original self.

"Ahem! Perhaps, Professor McGonagall we should let them discuss their options-"

"No need." Xena said stiffly. "Harri has been waiting for that letter all summer. She will attend Hogwarts."

"Great!" Professor McGonagall said clapping her hands together.

"May I ask how Harri knew of Hogwarts? Surely, wonderful muggles as yourself wouldn't know of magic."

"Oh, we know of magic alright. Never had a good thing happen from it, yet," Xena said glancing at Harri, "Harri is only going, because I know it will make her happy."

"You've had bad experiences with magic?"

"That's what she said, isn't it?" Gabrielle huffed out. "She's had an evil witch try and steal her should, and the soul of her unborn child."

The Professors gasped. "What happened to your child?" Professor Dumbledore asked sadly.

"She grew up, had some troubles, but is now dedicated to her religion." Xena said proudly.

"That is wonderful." Professor McGonagall said.

"Who was the witch who felt she was entitled to steal souls?"

"Alti." Xena growled out. She watched their faces for any recognition of the woman. She felt reassured as none passed across their features.

"I am afraid I have never heard of her."

"Good. I wouldn't wish her to be known by anyone anyways." Gabrielle said. "She's a horrible woman. Disgusting now that I think about it."

"I think it's best if we inform you of an evil wizard who-" Professor Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Xena.

"We already know about Voldermort and what he did to Harri's first family, and what he tried to do to her. So the only thing we do need to know is how to get to Diagon Alley, and how she is supposed to get to platform 9 ¾. Last time I checked, I don't ever recall seeing such a platform at King's Cross Station." Xena said.

"Ah yes, well…"


End file.
